Salt Lake City
Salt Lake City (often shortened to Salt Lake and abbreviated as SLC) is the capital and the most populous municipality of the United States state of Utah. With an estimated population of 190,884 in 2014, the city is the core of the Salt Lake City metropolitan area, which has a population of 1,153,340 (2014 estimate). Salt Lake City is further situated within a larger metropolis known as the Salt Lake City–Ogden–Provo Combined Statistical Area. This region is a corridor of contiguous urban and suburban development stretched along an approximately 120-mile (190 km) segment of the Wasatch Front, comprising a population of 2,423,912 as of 2014. It is one of only two major urban areas in the Great Basin (the other is Reno, Nevada). The world headquarters of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints (LDS Church) is located in Salt Lake City. The city was originally founded in 1847 by Brigham Young, and other followers of the church, who were seeking to escape religious persecution in the mid-western United States. The Pioneers, as they would come to be known, at first encountered an arid, inhospitable valley that they then extensively irrigated and cultivated, thereby establishing the foundation to sustain the area's large population of today. Salt Lake City's street grid system is based on the north-south east-west grid plan developed by early church leaders, with the Salt Lake Temple constructed at the city's center. Due to its proximity to the Great Salt Lake, the city was originally named "Great Salt Lake City"; however, the word "great" was dropped from the official name in 1868 by the 17th Utah Territorial Legislature. The Second Great Schism Since the return of the Golden Tablets in 2017, showing that the LDS Church has not be hewing to the way they state there has been a breakdown of the Mormon church into several categories. From Progressive to Regressive: *'Enlightened Church of Later Day Saints' -- Espousing a doctrine similar but not identical to the Enlightenment Movement their clerics are noted to have power. This sect positioned themselves on the idea that the returned tablets are real and given of Ghodd. They currently have possession of the Tablets. This sect is suing for possession of the Salt Lake Temple. *'Conservative Church of Later Day Saints' -- The Mormons everyone knows. They deny the tablets are from Ghodd and stick with the interpretation of the Book of Mormon currently endorsed by the Apostles. They have possession of the Salt Lake Temple. *'Fundamental Church of Later Day Saints' -- Calling for a strict return to the Book of Mormon including polygamy as the law of the United States has changed. They are also suing for possession of the Salt Lake Temple and deny the tablets. *'True Fundamental Church of Later Day Saints' -- The new name for the fringe sects practicing child marriage and rape in the hinterlands of Utah and Nevada. Several of their compounds have been raided by The House of Crafters and the leaders subsequently jailed. They are keeping a low profile. Tablets denied and they are suing for nothing. Bureau File This is trouble. There have been riots, there have been arrests. The schism is acrimonious just below the level of open violence. What we are seeing is a disintegration of the smooth Mormon machine that has protected their practices for so long. The fall out is seeing prosecutions and jail time for what were considered upstanding men of the community. We don't have Ghodd to question, but someone produced magic tablets designed to rip the entire Mormon Church atom from atom. We are watching that and catching the fallout. Salt Lake City is a kicked hornets' nest. Category:Cities Category:USA Category:Earth Gazetteer Category:Religion